A New Day
by Purple Shamrock 17
Summary: Oneshot. Complete. Luke-and the Solo family-meet Rey...for the very first time. (Rey Skywalker/Rogue One Speculation). First Star Wars fic.
**Author** **'** **s Note: What I thought was going to be a quick, fluffy oneshot became much harder than I thought. As this is my first Star Wars fic, I agonized over getting the characters right. Needless to say, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I** **'** **m a firm believer in the theory that Felicity Jones** **'** **s character in** _ **Rogue One**_ **is Luke** **'** **s wife and Rey** **'** **s mother. Since we don** **'** **t know her character** **'** **s name yet, I** **'** **m using Felicity as a sort of placeholder name.**

 **(Today is also my birthday so consider this my present to you all.) :)**

A New Day

Luke Skywalker had been called many things. Nephew. Farm boy. Hero. Jedi Knight. Yet his favorite titles were ones that only two people in the entire galaxy were allowed to call him: Husband and Father.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the infant in his wife, Felicity's arms. Their daughter was wrapped in simple white blanket with a light pink cap on her head. Her mother held her to her chest, but the girl's eyes remained fixed on her father.

"Yes, that's your daddy, sweetheart," Felicity whispered. "He's been waiting a long time to meet you."

"We both have," said Luke, smiling. He reached out and stroked his daughter's cheek with his finger, sending out waves of love and protection to her through the Force. At these words, he felt waves of trust and love reach out to him. _She is strong_ , he thought, _so strong already_.

"Hello, little one," he said, "I'm your daddy." She blinked in response and Luke smiled.

"I think has your nose, Luke," Felicity remarked. Luke looked up. Felicity's eyes were heavy with exhaustion but she was smiling.

"But she has your eyes," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He brushed several strands of her hair, still damp with sweat out of her eyes.

"I suppose we'll have to decide on a name now," she said when Luke sat back. "We've only had nine months to make a decision."

"I think you should decide," said Luke.

Felicity groaned. "I've only just given birth to her and now you expect me to make an important decision like the name of our child? Why don't you ask her what she wants to be called through the Force?"

"The Force doesn't work like that," said Luke with a smile. But, he nevertheless held out his hands for his daughter. "But maybe holding her will help," he added.

"You just want her all to yourself, don't you?" Felicity said as she laid their daughter in his arms.

"You must be feeling better, then," he remarked.

Despite her fatigue, Felicity's eyes narrowed. "Not so fast, Skywalker, I'm not going to forget these last ten hours anytime soon."

 _Neither am I_ , thought Luke as he rose from his chair and moved to stand in front of one of the two windows that, at this early in the morning, only showed a gray light on the horizon.

Holding his daughter snugly in his arms, Luke began to pace between the two windows. He could sense her strength in the Force even more as it flowed between the two of them, binding them together on a much deeper level than just parent and child. She stared up at him with large hazel eyes that were, as he had thought, so similar to her mother's. As he stared into those large eyes, Luke felt a lightness in his chest that he realized he had only felt once before. It was when he had married this little girl's mother. Yet the feeling did not stay in his chest and spread throughout his body, making him feel lightheaded.

He stopped in front of one of the windows and watched as the lightest shades of pink and orange began to spread across the horizon. A new day was beginning.

As Luke watched the colors spread across the sky, he remembered watching a similar scene years ago, on a desert planet. Except it had been the setting of two suns then. He remembered how he had stared out at those suns and longed for more in his life, more than the sand dunes of Tatooine, more than scraping by as a moisture farmer. He glanced down at the baby in his arms and smiled. He had much more in his life now than he could have ever imagined that day on Tatooine. So much more.

He turned away from the window and saw that Felicity had fallen asleep. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and after shifting the baby in his arms, he shook her gently. She woke with a start, eyes immediately locking on the baby. "What's wrong? Is she all right?"

"She's absolutely fine," said Luke, laying her against Felicity's chest.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Because I thought of a name for her."

"And?"

"Rey."

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yes, but we can spell it with an E instead."

Felicity frowned in thought. "Rey," she repeated softly. Then, she smiled. "I like it. It's unique." She settled the newly christened Rey in her arms and said, "What do you think, sweetheart? Did Daddy pick a good name for you?"

In reply, Rey turned her head into her mother's chest, whimpering softly.

"I guess she likes it too," said Felicity.

"She has a name and now it's time for breakfast," said Luke, grinning. He watched as Felicity shifted her thin shirt so that Rey could reach her breast. Eventually, the baby's whimpers quieted as she latched on and began to nurse. A comfortable silence fell in the room and after so many hours of worry, stress and finally, joy, Luke felt himself relax. He moved so that his head rested on Felicity's pillow. He said nothing as he continued to watch mother and daughter bond, only letting his fingers stroke his wife's arm.

"You'd better go tell everyone," Felicity murmured eventually. "I'm surprised Leia hasn't barged in here yet."

As if hearing her words, there was a soft knock on the door and Leia Organa Solo poked her head into the room. As soon as she saw Rey, her face split into the widest smile Luke had ever seen. Once she saw that Felicity was finishing up with nursing Rey, Leia stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well?!" Leia demanded in a loud whisper. "Is it a boy or a girl? The medical droid came out hours ago and just reported that Felicity was recovering and that the baby was healthy!"

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Leia," said Luke.

"For _you_ , maybe! Some of us have been waiting anxiously out in the corridor!"

"Where's everyone else?" Luke asked.

"Asleep," said Leia shortly, giving him an expectant look. "It's been a very long night for everyone, you know."

"Some of us more than others," Luke heard Felicity mutter.

"You have a niece, Leia," he said. "Her name is Rey."

Leia's eyes widened as a smile spread across her face. "A _girl_? Oh, Luke—!"

She was interrupted by another knock at the door and Leia's ten-year-old son, Ben shuffled into the room. "Is the baby here?" Ben asked, his voice heavy from sleep.

"Yes, Ben, come and meet your cousin," said Luke.

Instead, Ben turned and called out through the partially opened door, "Dad! Uncle Chewie! The baby's here!"

"Ben!" Leia hissed. "Go out into the corridor and get them!"

"But I want to see my cousin!"

"And she'll still be here when you get back. Go!"

Ben huffed and slipped through the door, retuning moments later with his father and Chewbecca. While Ben and Chewie made a beeline for Rey, Han clapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, kid," he said, "and welcome to fatherhood."

"Thanks, Han," said Luke. He watched as Ben cautiously took his cousin in his arms while Felicity helped position his arms to best support Rey.

"There, just keep supporting her head like that," said Felicity, sitting back. "It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"What's her name?" Ben asked.

"Rey."

Ben grinned down at the baby. "Hello, Rey, I'm your cousin!" Rey squirmed in reply and made several cooing noises.

"She's really small," he added, glancing up at Felicity.

"No, she just seems that way," she assured him, "all babies are that small."

"Or she just got more of her father's genes," said Han from beside Luke.

This earned him a glare from Leia before she bent and embraced her sister-in-law. Luke listened for a moment as the two women discussed Felicity's labor before he said to no one in particular. "I just can't believe she's finally here."

"You'll believe it in the next few weeks when she won't let you get any sleep," said Han with a smirk.

"Don't listen to Uncle Han, Rey," Leia said, who was now cradling Rey in her arms. "I'm sure you'll be a good girl for your daddy." She beamed at her brother. "She's absolutely beautiful, Luke. But I thought you were going to call her Kira?"

"We'd never actually decided," Luke admitted.

"It was a spontaneous decision," added Felicity.

"I like the name Rey," Ben piped up. "It's easy to remember." He paused and then added. "Is she going to go to the Academy, Uncle Luke?"

"If she wants to go, she can go," said Luke, "but I think we'll let her grow up a little before then."

He saw Leia's smile fade at his words. "Is she strong with the Force?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Luke nodded. "Can't you feel it?"

Leia looked down at Rey who stared back at her. After several moments, Leia hugged the baby to her chest. "Yes, she's very strong," she murmured. and Luke thought he saw an almost wistful look in her eye.

The moment passed when Leia straightened and began introducing Rey to Han and Chewbacca.

"She looks pretty cute to me," said Han, taking the baby in his arms. "I guess I'll have to let you fly the Falcon…someday. What do you think, Chewie?" In reply, Chewbacca nodded.

"As long as she doesn't fly it on smuggling runs," said Leia.

When it came time for the Solo family to leave, Luke was caught off guard when Leia hugged him tightly. "Congratulations, Luke," she whispered. "She's wonderful."

"Thank you, Leia," he said, hugging her back.

"Enjoy these moments," she added as she released him, "they grow up so fast." At this, she glanced at Ben who was giving Rey a goodbye kiss.

"I will," Luke promised, "and you can come visit whenever you like."

Leia smiled and then said, "In that case, I might as well stay and help you three for the next month!"

"You will?" Felicity asked hopefully.

Leia moved over to the bed and said, "No, sadly. I don't want to think about how the Senate has managed itself when I'm gone for just a day. But, as I told them, I only get to be with my brother at the birth of his first child once." She gave her a final short hug and kissed Rey on the forehead who was once more cradled in her mother's arms. Luke walked with Leia and Ben out into the corridor where they joined Han and Chewbecca. They congratulated Luke once more and with more promises to visit in the future, the Solo family made their way out of the medical bay.

* * *

Later, Luke paced between the windows again with Rey while Felicity was having a much deserved bath. As soon as she left her mother's arms, Rey began to cry. Luke had hoped he could have some of his own bonding time with his daughter. Instead he placed her against his shoulder and rubbed her back with one hand in an attempt to quiet her crying.

"Come on, Rey," he soothed, "Mommy will be right back. It's not time to eat again, is it?"

Her cries did not lessen at this question and Luke hadn't really expected them to. He sighed and continued his pacing, trying not to focus on Rey's continued crying as he rubbed her back.

He had walked the length of the room two more times before Felicity returned, looking refreshed and wearing a gray robe. She smiled when she caught sight of Luke and Rey.

"Seems like the two of you have gotten better acquainted," she said, walking over to them. "She's already using you as a pillow."

"What?" said Luke. He looked down and saw that Rey was fast asleep. "But she was crying before," he said, looking back at Felicity. "I thought she was hungry again."

His wife shrugged. "We'll just let her sleep then." She took him by the elbow and led him back to her bed. They sat down together (Luke was careful not to wake Rey) and Felicity rested her head against Luke's other shoulder. He wanted to ask how she was feeling but he realized it was better to enjoy this quiet, contented moment. He checked to be sure Rey was still asleep before he kissed her and her mother in turn. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun had fully risen.

Once, long ago, he had dreamed of a future full of glory and adventure. Now, holding Rey in one arm and with the other wrapped around Felicity, he couldn't wait for the next adventures that were sure to come.

 **Author** **'** **s Note: Please review!**


End file.
